


Practice

by vehlr



Series: AU: This Goes Up To Eleven [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra learns a new trick. Varric greatly approves. Prompt response</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She finds it out entirely by accident. After all, she has never really practised, but what she lacks in skill she makes up for in enthusiasm – or so Varric would say with that smirk of his. That smirk always meant trouble – usually her on her knees. Not that she complained, of course – she loved the throaty moans, the shivered exhales, the control of making him _wild_ with just the touch of her lips.

In the next room over, someone puts on an album – not one of theirs, but a good band nonetheless, the famous bassline shuddering through the walls. And she does not even realise until his fist tightens in her hair that she had hummed along, but she takes one look at his face and decides it is definitely worth doing again. So she does.

“Ah – _hah_ – fuck, Seeker, _please_ -”

Varric does not beg. Varric _never_ begs – it is almost a point of pride with him. But the word slips past his lips and she almost moans in response, the noise catching in her throat. It is enough for him to twitch, enough for him to hiss and whine, and she would smile if it were not for the fact that she could not manage right now. She hums again, longer and lower this time, and his head drops back, mouth open as his hips buck against her mouth.

“Fuck. _Ha_ – _yeah_ -”

She shifts on her knees, hands holding his legs as she takes his length whole, closing her eyes as his other hand shifts. He rocks against her, fingers threading through her hair as he fucks her mouth faster, a soft barrage of obscenities under his breath as she continues to hum.

“Oh fuck, fuck – _yeah_ – _ah_ , _fuck_ , Cassandra, I’m -” Underneath her hands, his legs go taut, and her scalp all but screams as his hands bunch tighter around her hair, his words trailing into a low moan as he succumbs, spending himself in her mouth. She baulks slightly – still not completely used to the sensation – but as his arms go limp she pulls away, swallowing hard.

“Andraste’s fucking _tits_ , Seeker,” he drawls in that rusty post-sex voice that sends a thrill through her. “That was… that was _amazing_.”

She chuckles, licking her lips before pressing a tender kiss to his mouth. “You _begged_ ,” she teases. “That is new.”

His hand comes up to cup her neck, pulling her up the bed and over him as he buries his face in the soft crook of her body. “Yeah, well, I wanted you to do that again,” he reasons. “Don’t get used to it.”

She smirks, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You said that about the swearing,” she points out, “and yet every other word you say when we’re together is ‘fuck me, Seeker’ -”

“Look,” he interrupts, “that’s _different_. That’s just… passion, alright? It’s a good word! Very concise. To the point. And it bloody works, so -”

She kisses him, lingering and soft, before nestling against his side. “It does,” she agrees. “But the begging was nice.”

His arms wrap around her, his breathing deep. “ _You’re_ nice,” he retorts, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Far too nice for someone like me.”

“Varric -”

“I’ll just have to make it up to you later.” His words are said on a soft growl, and she smiles into his chest at the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric can be very, very nice.

Her fingers are tight in his hair, one hand pushing at him as the other runs through her own, a litany of moans and whines as he licks and sucks at her core.

“Varric – oh, Maker, Varric, _please_ -”

This is new territory for them. Well, sort of – he has eaten her out more times than he would care to admit to, loves the way her body writhes, legs pressing against his head as he fucks her with his tongue. But they are usually in that safe position that everyone knows, her beneath him, or up against a wall.

Or, one fantastic time, with her sat on a platform on the stage. That had been a fun night.

But he had been somewhat tired when she had joined him after work, and had offered her a ride. So to speak. And she had been rather puzzled and somewhat nervous about the whole affair... at first. Her objections had quickly been silenced.

He has never been happier to be under a woman, quite frankly. And what a woman.

“Ah – fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ -”

Swearing. Oh, Maker alive, he _loves_ it when she swears. It is like a sin from her lips, something to be savoured despite the shiver it sends down his spine. His hands tighten around her ass, holding her firm as he moans into her, and she responds with her own, deep and guttural as her hips tremble. She is hot and wet and he is in a whole new level of heaven between her legs. His nose rubs against her clit.

“Oh, fuck, Varric – _oh_ – oh, _Varric!_ ”

And she comes hard, back arched as she shakes and wails over him, her heat throbbing against his eager mouth as he drinks her in.

Her fingers ease out of his hair, body falling forward as she tries to dismount him.

“Easy, easy.” He grabs her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he shuffles out from underneath her before letting her collapse onto the bed. “You good?”

“Fucking amazing,” she breathes, before laughing weakly. “That was... Varric, how did you do that?”

He grins, stretching out next to her. “Oh, you know me. Always had a silver tongue.” He waggles his eyebrows as she laughs again. Her fingers reach out to stroke his cheek softly, clumsy in her exhausted state. “I love you,” he murmurs, leaning in to steal a kiss.

She licks her lips, smiling. “I love you,” she whispers.

“Tastes good, right?”

She laughs, swatting his arm. “Shut up!”


End file.
